peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 November 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-11-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Just over the first half of the show is available * Sessions *SPK only session, recorded 20th August 1983, repeat, first broadcast 31 August 1983. *A Popular History Of Signs only session, recorded 12th October 1983, repeat, first broadcast 18 October 1983. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''start of programme on File a'' *''John's intro announcing records to be played also include Die Zwei, Ivor Cutler, Twisted Nerve, 10,000 Maniacs, Blueboy '' *Johnny Carroll: Hot Rock (7") Decca 9-30013 *Cocteau Twins: In The Gold Dust Rush (album - Head Over Heels) 4AD CAD 313 *Mighty Diamonds: Bad Boy () Stars *A Popular History Of Signs: Christmas Island (session) *Larks: The Jerk (album - The Jerk) Money LP 1102 *SPK: Metal Dance (session) @''' *Nightingales: Crafty Fag (7" - Crafty Fag / How To Age) Ink INK 71 *Los Chungitos: Siempre ..... file cuts off after track, but before the track name is completely announced *''Flip to '''File b'' *Bunny Wailer: Bodaration (7") *''edit'' *A Popular History Of Signs: Comrades (session) § back announced only ''on File b'' *Meteors: Wipeout (album - The Meteors Live) Wreckin' WRECK 1 § *Meteors: Maniac Rockers From Hell (album - The Meteors Live) Wreckin' WRECK 1 *Meteors: Lonesome Train (album - The Meteors Live) Wreckin' WRECK 1 *Meteors: I Ain't Ready (album - The Meteors Live) Wreckin' WRECK 1 *SPK: Sandstorm Method (session) § '''@ *China Crisis: The Gates Of Door To Door (album - Working With Fire And Steel (Possible Pop Songs Volume Two)) Virgin V2286 *Mills Blue Rhythm Band: There's Rhythm In Harlem *''edit'' *A Popular History Of Signs: Stigma (session) § back announced only on File b *Pablo Moses: Silly Willie (album - In The Future) Humble *''end of File b'' *''Subsequent tracks on File c'' *SPK: Will to Power (session) § @''' *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Jinx (7") Trapper EARS 2 § *A Popular History Of Signs: House (session) § *Gene Loves Jezebel: Upstairs § *SPK: Metal Field (session) § *Ethnic Fight Band: Out Of One Man Comes Many Dubs (album - Out Of One Man Comes Many Dubs) Ethnic Fight EF 4416 § this track may be on a subsequent show *''Tracks marked § on '''File c'' *''Tracks marked @''' on '''File d'' File ;Name *das90240_2011-02-18T17_57_08-08_00.mp3 *das90240_2011-02-18T18_24_58-08_00.mp3 *c) Peel Early Nov 1983.mp3 *d) KevH Tape 18.mp3 ;Length *a) 31:06 *b) 31:06 *c) 47:51 (to 33:44, 40:00-on) (5:54-33:44 and 40:00-44:10 additional to above) *d) (48:37-01:05:08) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *d) Created from Tape 18 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T17_57_08-08_00 *http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T18_24_58-08_00 *Peel Early Nov 1983 *d) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes